


Dark Paradise

by AireHaleinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: (side) Lydia Martin/ Jackson Whittemore, (side) Scott McCall/Allison Argent, (side) Vernon Boyd/ Erica Reyes, Bandmates!HalePack, Bassist!Derek, Derek and Erica are buddies but they make out to hide Derek from the paparazzi, Derek is interested in Stiles, Dreaming about having sex, Flirting, Gay!Derek, Jealous!Stiles, Kissing, M/M, One Shot, Pretended Derek Hale/Erica Reyes, Singer!Erica, Smut, Stiles is a fan of Derek, Stiles is sexually frustrated, band!au, bisexual!Stiles, everyone is human, human!AU, wet dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-08
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-03-11 04:01:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3313142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AireHaleinski/pseuds/AireHaleinski
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“The Moonlight” are one of the most famous bands at the moment. Stiles loves both their music and their muscular with musky - green eyes bassist.<br/>Derek Hale is that bassist.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dark Paradise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CaptainOfTheShip](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainOfTheShip/gifts).



> Ok, first of all, I want to send a big Thanks to my beta CaptainOfTheShip ;) You rock!!! =)  
> Second, the song that inspired the story is as you read "dark Paradise" by Lana Del Rey, and it's also the song Erica sings in the story.  
> Third, I've some doubts about the "Underage" Warning: Stiles is still a minor in the story, but he technically does nothing with Derek... tell me if I have to add that tag, and I will anyway...  
> I hope you like it!

The light breeze of the night was caressing Beacon Hills with a gentle touch, so different from the actual impatience the city was filled of, waiting for the show to begin. 

The Alphabet - the most important pub on the main street - was full of colours, candies, popcorn smells, and plenty of alcohol that was helping that place to become a real dark paradise. 

No one was able to stand the hot temperature in the pub; the red lights flashing gave the impression that everyone was in the middle of a fire. It was a fitting look to the place for one reason: the concert of one of the most famous bands of that time, the one that made the dark tables and velvety armchairs from the VIP zone sell out in the blink of an eye, was about to begin.

The rest of the pub was the same; everyone squeezed like sardines, making the air feel thick with body heat and alcohol. It was near impossible to breathe properly. Everyone was shaking because of the increasing anxiety, and the guys next to the stage full of instruments kept screaming. 

Stiles Stilinski was one of them. He didn’t drink and definitely didn’t eat for the excitement.

The worshipped band on stage that night was The Moonlight. Stiles couldn’t wait to get an autograph and maybe more from the bassist Derek Hale: musky green eyes, toned muscles, and a dark and sexy aura. 

Derek had the ability to make everyone he met - even for a second - fall in love with him. 

Especially Stiles, who actually turned bi because of his hopeless dreams surrounding Derek. No one batted an eyelash when he came out at school, and that was the best present for him, after the insane attempt to have Derek as his boyfriend.

Life is strange: some years before, his plan had been settling down with Lydia Martin, the genius queen bee who wasn’t even able to recognize his face in the crowd and who was in total love with Jackson Whittemore, the douche bag blond co-captain of the lacrosse team. 

Then he saw Moonlight on TV one night. From that moment on, Stiles said goodbye to his glory dreams with the “strawberry blonde hair” girl, and his life collapsed into the Derek Hale tornado.

The guy questioned his sexuality for the first time when the first Moonlight video came out. The band itself consisted of three guys, Derek Hale, Vernon Boyd, and Isaac Lahey, and a girl, the singer Erica Reyes. 

Erica was sexy, blonde, good looking, and had a deep and hot tone of voice, but Derek…Derek was even more, with that soft stubble and his body and his magnetising eyes... 

“Stiles! It’s starting!” Scott, Stiles’ half-Mexican brother with deep dark brown eyes, shouted into his ear, waking him up from his daydream. Scott was hugging Allison, his girlfriend, both next to Jackson and Lydia. They all owned the whole discography of the band and were almost as excited as Stiles. 

Finally, Erica came on stage and the crowd screamed. Boyd and Isaac stood behind her, while Derek took his place next to Erica. He was just a few meters from Stiles, who was going to faint from all the happiness and excitement. 

Derek Hale was real, breathing, and being all sexy in front of him. 

The electric guitar started to share its sound. The Moonlight dominated the stage, listening to the audience's screaming and Stiles’ sighs. 

Erica’s voice was too damn sexy and sad at the same time. The girl was draping herself on Derek while singing of lost, destroyed, and desired lovers, provoking the anger of the female audience and Stiles. 

How dare that bitch throw herself on Derek like that? Well, they were obviously band mates; they knew each other enough to be touchy-touchy with one another, but all that flirting on stage was almost too much to bear… 

The performance was memorable. During the romantic songs, Allison, Scott, Lydia and Jackson danced slowly while Stiles’ eyes roamed with a hint of desire all over Derek’s features. 

The “exciting composure” of that guy was part of Stiles’ adoration. He got to the point that he didn’t care about how close Erica was or how she flirted with her fellow band members. Stiles’ eyes were glued to the bassist, and somehow, it seemed he was actually looking back. 

After the concert, someone overheard that the band Wolves Cub was the guest starring, but Stiles wasn't sticking around for them.

“Oh god, we need to follow them! I absolutely have to get an autograph from Derek!” cried Stiles, dragging his friend out of the pub violently. 

“Yeah, I hope you can actually talk to him even though he will obviously be surrounded by tons of screaming girls…” said Allison, moving her dark and wavy hair on a different side. 

The Wolves Cub was on the opposite side of the Alphabet. The atmosphere was calmer there with a billiard room, a lap for lap dance, and lots of blue lights. 

There were aquariums in the walls with lots of fishes with different colours swimming carefully. 

“Derek must be here,” whispered Stiles, looking around feverish. 

“Stiles? He’s here, but I think we need to get out…” said Lydia after a few minutes, strangely worried, hand in hand with an unsatisfied Jackson. 

“Can you please tell me why, for the love of god?” Stiles snapped.

“Uhm…” the girl pointed a spot behind him. 

Stiles turned around, spotting Boyd and Isaac in the crowd. Two members out of four meant that Derek should have been there somewhere. 

Stiles noticed Derek’s leather jacket among dozens on the dance floor doing nothing but following him with increasing panic and adrenaline, his heart beating fast. 

The fact was that Derek wasn’t alone; he was in Erica’s arms, probably finding an unknowing pleasure. His hand was holding tight Erica’s who, sitting on the billiard table, was making out with him like there was no tomorrow. 

He was basically all over her. 

Stiles’ guts knotted, and the guy lost what little colour he had on his face. 

“Stiles, I’m sorry! You couldn’t pretend he was… you know…” Allison put a hand on his shoulder in understanding, while Lydia suggested: “Go and get yourself and autograph. In the end, this is what you wanted. Look at those girls…” 

A group of fans had got closer to Derek to take a picture with Erica too. 

At least they were their idols, and even if Derek was Erica’s actual boyfriend and not just a band mate, that wasn’t a tragedy, was it? 

Well, for Stiles, yes. 

“Derek, Erica! It’s so nice to finally see you here. Can you please take a pic with Stiles? He’s one of your biggest fans!” 

Lydia didn’t think twice, dragging his friend behind the leaving group. 

“What, are you insane? My heartbeat is closing to make me a lifeless corpse in a second! Lydia, I can’t meet him… oh. Hey...” Too late: Stiles finally was in front of his idol, face to face. He couldn’t stop trembling. 

Derek and Erica winked at each other, a sign that neither Stiles nor Lydia noticed. 

“Of course, I’ll take it. Don’t worry...” Erica moved her hair, showing off a bit in front of the guys. 

“Get closer, don’t be scared, Stiles. Derek doesn’t bite.” The blonde girl smiled maliciously. 

Derek stared silently at the guy in front of him with a plain and bored expression.

“Smile! Or try…and done!” said Erica with enthusiasm while taking the picture.

“D-Derek it’d be cool if…ehm, I want an autograph, so..” blabbed Stiles giving him a pen and a piece of paper, trembling from head to toes. At least he had managed to talk to him, regardless of his panicking state. 

Derek signed the paper, being silent as usual, and gave it back to Stiles, staring into his amber eyes. 

“Thanks for coming…” said the bassist, smiling. 

Stiles was hypnotized by the same eyes that were all over the wall on his room and now were looking at him for real, making him a little lighter inside. 

Derek was the Eden for Stiles. 

“My pleasure,” whispered the boy before leaving the pub, his cheeks bright red as the morning sun. 

Something fell off his pocket, but he was too numb to notice. 

Stiles ran out of the pub, going straight to his house, leaving his friends hugging while listening to a slower song. 

************

“Hey, and this phone belongs to?” Derek picked an old Motorola on the floor, analysing it. On the background it was written “Property of…” 

“Let’s get the hell out of here, Der, I got bored. And I want to make out with Boyd in peace.” Erica came from a corner with a tumbler in her hand. Boyd was next to her, and Isaac was flirting with a girl near an aquarium. 

“I just found a fan’s phone. I don’t think I’ll make breakfast with you in the hotel tomorrow.” 

“Derek, watch out for the paps. No one suspects that you are in love with rainbow, if you know what I mean…” Erica winked at him.

“Nor do they know that I flirt with you just for a coverage.”

“And you really need to stop because I can’t stand all of this pantomime anymore..,” Boyd threatened him. 

The guy smiled briefly, leaving Erica and Boyd alone and already knowing his next moves for the morning. 

*********

The rays of a silver moon insinuated lightly through the windows of Stiles’ room, almost making scary shadows. 

Stiles couldn’t fall asleep, the image of Derek’s eyes popping into his mind as soon as he closed his eyelids. 

That musky green was scrutinizing him, admiring him, staring into his soul with such strength he almost heard his voice whispering in his ears: “Thanks for coming…” 

…“Thanks…” 

…“Thanks… Stiles…” 

…Derek’s finger was slowly tracing Stiles’ jaw before the whole hand alighted on Stiles’ cheek. 

“Derek…” There was no space between them, no air passing between their glued bodies. Derek’s mouth opened, licking, kissing, hovering over the moaning boy’s neck. 

“Derek, go on, please.”

Derek’s hand went inside Stiles’ jeans, then into his boxers, exploring his intimacy, making that the best experience of his life.

Derek didn’t wear his t-shirt, because he didn’t need it. Stiles’ tongue roamed over Derek’s nipples while Derek’s hand was moving frantically. Both their tongues wandered on their backs, on chests, on necks, before meeting and touching each other perfectly. 

“Derek you’re my idol…I admire you, you saved my pathetic existence…I love you,” Stiles blurted when the guy with green eyes added more pressure on him. 

“Undress me, Stiles. This is the right moment…” Derek whispered to the boy’s ear.  
Stiles didn’t need that to be repeated twice. First the jeans, then the boxers, and finally it was his turn to touch Derek’s cock, basically an erect line. 

“Kiss me, Stiles…” was Derek’s prayer, becoming true at that very moment. 

"Tell me all of this is real, please...it’s the best night of my life..." Stiles gasped as he tried to touch Derek’s cock with his own.

Derek didn’t answer.

"D-Derek," Stiles moaned, hoping that night would never end.

"It’s just a dream…wake up Stiles…" Derek whispered, before Stiles opened his eyes.

-

"No!"

Stiles got out of bed, checking the time. 7:05 am.

That meant…

It really was all a dream. He made love with Derek Hale for the fifth time...in his head. In his unconscious.

The sensations he felt, however, seemed real.

The boy looked around. There wasn’t a part of the room that wasn’t covered with Moonlight posters or just Derek photographed shirtless, with black leather jackets, jeans or simple t -shirts.

"Dammit!" Stiles punched toward the wall, disappointed. He thought it was all true, he believed Derek was seriously talking to him with that sensual voice...

The memories of the previous night, of Derek and Erica kissing and him allowed to disturb them, resurface in his brain.

"I’m such a freaking idiot..."

Someone rang the doorbell. Who could it be this early in the morning?

Stiles’ father, Sheriff Stillinski, opened the door, almost ready to go to work.

A moment of silence lingered in the hall, then a crystalline laughter broke the silence, and Stiles’ stomach startled in response. He has already heard that sound, but where?

His father went up the stairs, entering his son’s room. "Stiles, the guy you like is out there. The one who’s actually looking me from every corner of this room."

"You mean Derek? Derek is here?" Stiles exclaimed, disoriented and perplexed. Why was the object of his dreams in front of his door?

"Yes, he's here! Go down, you don’t want him to wait, do you? Oh, and just one thing: don’t even think about doing dirty things in the kitchen." replied the sheriff, smiling.

Stiles blushed. The father sympathized with him when he learned his son was into both sexes.

“I’m proud of you, Stiles! And I’m happy you told me,” was his reply. 

Stiles ran down the stairs. The man whom he dreamed of having sex with not ten minutes ago was now in front of him.

But what was he doing there?

"Stiles, right? I guess this is yours,” he said, showing him the phone. 

Stiles was shocked: he had forgotten his cell phone without even noticing.  
He blamed Derek Hale’s effect. 

"Thanks, I didn’t even know I lost it…how did you know it was mine? Where did you find it?” 

Stiles looked down for a millisecond, staring at the phone, and when he looked up, Derek had disappeared.

"Hey…Derek?" Stiles went outside for a moment, returning dejected but excited at the same time. He had had the pleasure to talk for real with his idol twice in the space of 24 hours. That counted as a proper victory in his book.

The cell phone vibrated. Stiles’ pupils grew larger just with reading the message.  
He dressed up in 2 minutes and rushed out, smirking, with his heart beating faster.

What are you waiting for? I’m behind your house. I can give you a ride to school if you want. Today's my day off. -Derek.


End file.
